


第二十一章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第二十一章

“有个屁！”Arthit红着眼圈狠狠的的怒瞪了回去，可是搭配上这具起了生理反应的身体着实没有什么威慑力，本来梳得整齐的发型因为几番的折腾而散落下几缕碎发，被汗水浸湿紧紧的贴在额前，俨然一副绮丽凌乱的美。

Kongphop从唇缝间露出一声轻笑，促狭短暂但却让Arthit后背一阵发凉，他到嘴的呵斥倏地被惊喘代替，只见Kongphop的手就这么抚上了他挺硬的性器，寻衅般的刻意揉搓着。

“嗯～”甜腻沙哑的呻吟不情不愿的从被亲的红肿的唇瓣中溢出，他双手的指节死死的攥住Kongphop肩上的衣服微微泛白，察觉到了自己的失态，他立刻咬紧了牙关，死命抵抗着随时破口而出的娇喘。

“这里已经变了硬邦邦的了呢？忍不住就叫出来吧，Arthit董事。”Kongphop纤长的手指灵活的搓弄着Arthit热热的分身，从前端的小孔间源源不断吐出的蜜液隔着布料浸湿了他的指尖。

“唔...滚啊～啊！！”谁料到Kongphop逮住了Arthit准备呵斥他的空隙，直接握住了他敏感的尖端，五指微微用力的一掐，疼痛伴随着阵阵钻心的快感，爽的Arthit头皮发麻，双腿直打颤。Arthit费力的将后背贴在墙上才勉强呢能够支撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。

“这样很有感觉吗？”Kongphop顺势倾着上半身贴在了他敏感的耳边，轻轻向耳窝内吹气，一边压低声音开口奚落着意识涣散的Arthit。

令人羞耻的言语与低沉富有磁性的嗓音在Arthit的耳廓搜刮了一圈，才顺着他已经酥麻的骨肉传进了一片空白的大脑，他本能的推拒着，“嗯～没...没有～”

Kongphop贴着他的耳边轻笑着，呼出的热气柔柔的滑过他的脸颊，惹得Arthit一阵战栗，全然没有了抵抗的力气。

Kongphop托着他的屁股，将人半抱了起来，Arthit全身绵软的被抱到办公桌，Kongphop的手一挥将实木桌子上的文件全都扫到了一边，还有几张飘落到了地上。

Arthit被他扶着腰压在了那张熟悉的不得了的桌子上，冰冷的桌面贴着他火热的皮肤，让他打了个激灵，Kongphop拍了拍他浑圆有弹性的屁股就扒下了内裤，雪白的臀峰让Kongphop喉结滚动了一下吞了口口水。

他的双手扒开了Arthit颤抖的臀瓣，粉嫩的菊穴隐藏在臀缝间若隐若现的开合，Kongphop坏心眼的低下头，对着那瑟瑟发抖的肉穴一吹气，身下的人儿立刻痉挛着夹紧双腿，过激的快感令他止不住的仰起头口中泄露出支离破碎的呻吟。

“啊...！嗯～混蛋...”Arthit侧着脸，他的脸颊晕染着淡淡的潮红色，眼底蒙上了一层水雾，反而让这种无关痛痒的谩骂听起来竟还带上了一丝欲拒还迎的挑逗。

听的Kongphop喉咙一紧，全身沸腾的血液霎时向下半身涌去，他急躁的翻遍了办公桌上的所有抽屉最终才找出一只已经用掉了一半的护手霜，乳白色的膏体缓缓的被挤出，他伸出一只手指抹点了一些，均匀的涂满了肉穴，一边戏谑着Arthit，

“我混蛋？嗯？”说话间他已经将一个指节挤进了嫩穴中轻轻的用指甲抠挖着，里面的软肉察觉到深入的手指反而绞得更紧了，“那被混蛋干到高潮的你是什么？”

Kongphop随意开拓了两下就拔出了湿哒哒的手指，随后握着自己粗大的性器抵在了饥渴的小穴上，猛的一拱腰，挺硬的分身便滑过稚嫩的肉壁挤了进去，一插到底，直奔菊穴中心的花蕊。

Arthit食髓知味的身体立刻就像被点燃般，全身的似是有无数的小火苗在他脆弱敏感的神经上流窜着，令他不得不发出悲鸣声。

“啊啊！！唔...”压在身下的文件皱巴巴的被他攥在了手里，也不管是不是重要的合同，这一切在此时都抛之于了脑后。

“不知道这里的隔音怎么样？像你浪叫的这么大声，你的属下会不会听到呢？”Kongphop说罢刻意挑衅似得顶了顶腰，将那埋在肉洞里的分身挤到了更深处，坚硬的前端擦过Arthit敏感的前列腺，让他的头被迫的高高扬起，全身痉挛着发出难耐的带着哭腔的娇吟。

Arthit的胸膛紧贴着桌子，小巧的乳珠由于Kongphop的操干顶弄在桌面上反复的摩擦下悄悄站起来，像刚刚开苞的红樱般看起来鲜嫩可口。

不知道是出于紧张还是太过兴奋，Arthit在听到Kongphop戏谑的挑逗后小穴反而缩的更紧了，一抽一抽的不知满足的吞噬着肉棒。

“Arthit董事你吸的我好爽。”Kongphop又是一计深顶，湿热的性器狠狠的翻捣着软成一滩的嫩穴，不停的侵犯着Arthit最敏感脆软的一点，逼得他连连溢出含糊不清的呻吟。

语言上的刺激更是加剧了Arthit的羞耻心，这种在自己办公室与男人承欢的模样直击他脑海里理智的琴弦，“唔...哈啊～够...够了...”

Kongphop的大手扣住了他的窄腰，有条不紊的进攻让Arthit脑中的琴弦“啪”的断掉了，他忍不住的撅着屁股，开始迎合着身后人直捣黄龙的操弄，整个人如同马上溺毙的人儿终于浮出水面般，大口大口的急促喘息。

终于在Kongphop的性器又一次的狠狠嵌入后，Arthit才脱力的趴在桌子上，几近失去了意识，整个人的神经都麻木的被欲望所吞噬，他微微颤抖痉挛着，Kongphop在他高潮的同时连带着拔出肉棒，Arthit的后穴不断的涌出滚烫的白灼，他粉嫩的玉茎涨红着也跟着吐出一股一股的白色液体。

Kongphop两只手撑着桌子将人儿罩在身下，背着光的阴影笼罩着Arthit，他眯着眼睛看着一片春光外泄的Arthit，心底却生出来危险的念头。

真想就这么将他绑在自己身边好了，让他永远、永远无法逃离开。

——————————

“这个混蛋！”Arthit一拳捶在了浴室内的瓷砖墙上，可尽管是这样一个充满攻击性的动作，当配合着他另一只在自己后穴里抠挖的手指后，都变得那么的...色情。

Arthit红着脸半跪在冰冷的地上，一只手指向体内深入，关节弯曲着，急躁的想赶快将小穴里那个男人的精液弄干净，可惜他越着急反而越达不到目的，这个姿势无法伸到最里面，他费力的弓着腰折腾的满头汗。

而那个罪魁祸首的男人此时还在门外好死不死的敲着门，吐出令他更加颇为羞耻脸红的话，“Arthit董事，用不用我进去帮你啊？你自己不方便的吧。”

隔着满是水雾的玻璃门Arthit并不能看清他的表情，可是听着他微带笑意的语调就能想象到Kongphop此时满是轻浮的脸，气更不打一处来了，他咬咬牙对这门外吼到，

“不用！你立刻给我滚出去！”

听到渐渐远离门口的脚步声，Arthit知道这个男人当然不会这么轻易的就离开，只不过仅仅是这样也让他松了口气，他的手攀到了自己的胸前，感受着胸膛里传出的不正常的心跳，他知道自己的脸现在肯定红透了...不用照镜子都能感到脸颊上火辣辣的灼烧感。

最让他无措的是，每当这个男人低沉沉的声音萦绕在自己耳畔时，他都能感觉自己的心跳就像是漏跳了一拍，他不喜欢这种无法控制的情感，可是不得不承认...或许自己...有些动心了...

尽管被粗暴的对待，也依然无法抑制自己心里止不住乱撞的小鹿，Kongphop的魅力竟让他无法抗拒的选择了“臣服”...

Arthit自嘲的一勾唇角，自暴自弃的想着，他抬手打开了花洒的开关，任由没有温度的凉水浇到了自己身上，如果这样能让自己清醒一点的话也不错...


End file.
